Morning Warners
by sweetiepie08
Summary: Dr. Scratchansniff wakes up one peaceful morning only to find the Warners tearing his kitchen apart!


My first animaniacs fic (I just recently got back into them). Hope i did ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own animaniacs.

* * *

Dr. Scratchansniff woke up that Sunday morning feeling very well rested. He lay in bed for a bit longer than usual in order to savor the feeling. Peaceful moments such as this were rare since the Warners became his patients. When they'd broken out of their water tower for good, his boss, Mr. Plotz, put them under his care. It wasn't that he disliked the Warners, but they filled his life with so much craziness he hardly got a moment of quiet.

Unfortunately, his peaceful moment did not last long. He was rudely jarred fully awake by a loud crash in his kitchen. He leapt up and ran to the source of the noise. He supposed he should have been less surprised when he discovered that the noise was caused by the Warner siblings rampaging through his kitchen humming some version of _Someone's in the Kitchen with Dinah_.

The oldest, Yakko was rummaging in the kitchen cabinets, occasionally checking on the sticky batter in his mixer. Wakko, the middle child, was teetering on a kitchen chair, reaching for the cookie jar on the top of the refrigerator. The youngest, Dot, was fiddling with something in the corner.

The Warner siblings were making so much noise and making such a mess that Dr. Scratchansniff lost his temper. "What are you kids doing in my house?" He shouted.

The Warners froze at the sudden outburst. That is, except Wakko who was so startled, he fell of the chair and landed in Dr. Scratchansniff's arms. "My hero…" he swooned and laid a sloppy kiss on the doctor's cheek. He then jumped down and stood in line with his sibling; all seeming to hide whatever Dot had been messing with.

"How did you get in my house?" Dr. Scratchansniff asked a bit more calmly, though still visibly angry.

"That's easy, we used our spare key." Dot answered innocently.

"I never gave you a spare key." He retorted though clenched teeth.

"And that was very rude of you." Yakko answered. "We had to go through the trouble of stealing your key and making a copy ourselves."

"You stole my keys?" he shouted.

"What? You got them back." Wakko said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Give it to me." Dr. Scratchansniff said maintaining as much composure as his could. He held out his hand and all three of them gave it a low-five. "No, the spare. Give me the spare."

"Okay…" Yakko answered way too happily. Wakko pulled a large tire out of his gag bag and dropped it in Dr. Scratchansniff's arms.

The doctor tossed the tire aside and turned his attention back to the Warners. "Enough of the monkey business!" He shouted.

"Oh, we're not in the monkey business anymore." Yakko answered sarcastically

"You just can't move those things." Dot added.

Dr. Scratchansniff slapped a hand on his forehead and slid it down his face. "Ok, let's try this again. Give me the spare key you made to my apartment."

"Oh, ok." Yakko said, pulling it out of his pocket. "No problem we have a hundred more at our water tower."

He let out an agonized groan before answering. "Bring the other keys to our next appointment."

"But then how will we unlock your front door?" Wakko asked.

"I don't want you to unlock my door!" Dr. Scratchansniff shouted. "Just tell me what you were doing in my kitchen."

"We can't tell you." Wakko answered.

"It's a surprise." Dot chimed in. "Now you go hop right back to bed…" She said as she started pushing him toward his room.

"Have some orange juice…" Wakko added, shoving a full glass in his hands.

"Maybe check out the sports section…" Yakko said, handing him the morning paper.

"And we'll come get you when it's all ready." Dot finished as they finally reached his bedroom.

They said "Bye" in unison then closed the door.

[-]

"That was a close one." Yakko said, heading back to the kitchen. He went back over to the batter he left in the mixer and examined his cook book. "Ok Wakko, I'm gonna need two eggs over here."

Wakko gave him a thumbs-up and reached into the fridge. "Coming up!" He slid the eggs down his back and off the slope of his tail.

Yakko caught them and broke them over the bowl. "Hmm, fold eggs in gently…whatever you say book." He then took off his gloves and began folding the batter as if it were a shirt. "Well, we're almost done with the pancakes. How's it going with the present, Dot?"

"I'm ready!" She announced proudly, holding up a colorfully wrapped box.

"Great!" Yakko exclaimed, pouring the batter onto a frying pan. "Scratchy's gonna be so surprised."

[-]

Laying in his bed, Dr. Scratchansniff grabbed the glass of orange juice off his nightstand and took another sip. "Hmm…LA Kings win first Stanley Cup…very interesting…" he said reading the sports section "I'm glad Yakko suggested…" Then it hit him. Yakko was in his kitchen! The Warners were still in his house! They could get him evicted or burn down the whole building! He had to stop the zaniness before it began.

With this realization, he threw down his paper, leapt out of bed, and ran to the door. Locked! The Warners had locked him in! He turned to his window and smiled when his eyes landed on the fire escape. The Warners had forgotten about the fire escape!

One downward ladder climb and one disruption of a neighbor's morning later, the doctor found himself angrily pounding on his own front door. It didn't take long for the door to open, seemingly on its own. One quick glance in told him his apartment was completely dark. After a quick check for possible falling anvils, Dr. Scratchansniff went in and turned on the light.

"Surprise!" The Warners shouted, jumping out of their hiding places. They then ran to the kitchen, which had miraculously been cleaned up, with Dr. Scrratchansniff following. There on the kitchen table was a tray with a stack of perfect looking pancakes, a glass of juice, a cup of coffee, and a small vase with a single pink flower in it. Next to the tray was a small box wrapped in his favorite colors.

"Wh-What is all this?" He asked, completely confused. It wasn't his birthday and it certainly wasn't anywhere near Christmas.

"Try them." Wakko said, yanking the doctor to the kitchen table. "They're delicious."

Dr. Scratchansniff looked at the pancakes suspiciously before daring to take a bite. Wakko was right; these were delicious. "This is great, but why?"

"Open you're present now." Dot cried in her dramatic voice. "Please, I can't wait any longer!"

"Okay, okay, Dot, just calm down." He took the gift and opened the card on the top. The card had a picture of Bugs Bunny on it and was signed _Love, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot_, but what really caught his eye were the big bubble letters on the top declaring _Happy Father's Day!_ Father's Day? That's right, it was Father's Day. "You are giving me a Father's Day gift?"

"Of course." Yakko answered.

"But, I'm not your father." He pointed out, though he didn't really need to.

"Well, we know that." Yakko said. "But you do things that are kind of like a father."

"Yeah, like, umm…" Dot had to pause to think for a second.

Luckily, Wakko spoke up. "You take us fun places like the drive-in and the circus."

"And we tell you about our feelings." Yakko added. "Well…sometimes. You know, when we're not doing gags."

"And you teach us things." Dot Said. "Like how to behave…"

"Or play bingo…" Wakko added

"And I never would have learned the Nations of the World song without the globe in your office." Yakko admitted.

"So, because I do these things, you all see me as a father?" he wondered out loud. What they were saying did make sense, though he'd never thought of it that way. He did some of those things because it was his job. But then, how many psychiatrists took their clients to the circus or take care of them after they turn up on a cruise uninvited? He thought he'd gone above and beyond the job description because the Warners needed extra attention or, if he was feeling especially confident, because he was a great psychiatrist. Though, if he was being completely honest, he'd have to admit he'd grown quite fond of the Warners, zaniness and all.

"Will you please open your present now?" Dot begged overdramatically.

Dr. Scratchansniff smiled and opened the box. When he saw what was inside, he almost couldn't believe it. It was a gold watch he'd had his eye on for quite some time. "Oh my… how did you afford this?" he asked a bit nervous about the answer.

"Uhh, remember a few years ago when Plotz put on that huge party for those Japanese investors and ended up giving us the money instead?" Yakko asked without waiting for an answer. "Well, we used some of that money to buy the production rights to the Baloney & Kids show."

"It's much better now." Dot added as the clicked on the TV. On the screen, an orange dinosaur was singing a stupid some about imagination, but was quickly cut off by a falling anvil.

"I don't know what to say." Dr. Scratchansniff answered. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Scratchy." Yakko said, leading his siblings toward the door. "And there's one more part. We're going to leave you in some peace and quiet for the rest of the day."

"Really?" the doctor asked, trying not to sound too excited about his break.

"Yup, but don't get too used to it." Yakko answered as they all put on matching mischievous grins "We've got an appointment tomorrow, so then, it's on."

With that, they left and the doctor began to enjoy his day of peace. Though he had to admit, he was actually looking forward to whatever the Warners had in store for him tomorrow.

* * *

Yes, I realize that father's day was last week, and I totally intended to post it then. i just wanted to make the ending perfect.


End file.
